


Changes

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: JR regards her feelings towards the case and petra, and finally comes to a realization





	Changes

Jane hesitated before telling petra. She knew what was coming, knew there'd be that look where petra's eyes gleamed like she was trying to latch on to whatever version of jr in her mind that didn't betray her but it's always gone in a fraction of a second, barely even visible in the first place.

Then that toughed up exterior slips on and it pains jane. A twitch of a brow, a moment of realization and whatever word she speaks triggers on another version of petra.

One where her safety lies in threats and promises of vengeance to the one soul she trusted.

Jane knew she deserved this, in fact expected more of a storm from the mighty petra solano once she told her. Although she wasn't too scared of losing her, because she put two and two together and rationalized what her next steps would be and realized that because the lack of trustworthy people in her life, whatever way petra decided to get her anger out in will evaporate sooner or later and she'll have no choice but to stick to the one person who put more than the average effort to help her.

Because she's predictable, because she's a good person. Because whatever twisted ugly version of herself petra thought she still was, jane only knew this kindhearted vulnerable one.

Maybe it was all coincidental but it was enough to convince her that she had to be there for petra, and so she swore to protect her with all her might, with every inch of her being.

To hurt whoever gave such unspeakable pain to a mother with so much love, a broken traumatized child somewhere in her teaching her how to be the mother she never got.

Jane used to work with victims on a daily basis, but never has she seen someone so changed that nurturing came to them by nature and without any guidance.

She feared that maybe it was crossing a dangerous line between lawyer and defendant to admire her to such great lengths and wasn't completely oblivious to the prolonged touches and stares between them.

The confusion in petra's eyes when hand met knee and her insides twisted in the most pleasant way. Doing what she was best at, she decided to push all that aside until the right time came (and prayed it never does).

Jane convinced herself it was the temporary spill of emotions this case brought out in her, convinced herself this was nothing she needed or wanted to think about.

Except her own finger twitched when she witnessed petra hugging the other jane with so much warmth. It was jealousy that lit up flames deep all the way from her lungs to her toes. It was real tears threatening to spill down her perfect cheeks when petra threw her away so quick and without thought, and suddenly the sure hot-headed jane who ran by logic and planned moves evaporated into a lost human with so much to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> A messy JR pov was the only thing i managed to come up with before tomorrow's episode airs


End file.
